


A Touch of Fear

by Bolt41319



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: A sequel/follow-up to Jumping Waves.As a reward for learning how to swim, Roland get's to go to an amusement park.For OQonHolidaysWeekPrompt #13





	A Touch of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13 - OQ are in holiday with their children and Roland gets lost.

This is the  _ best day ever.  _

Papa decided since he and Mama and Henry were so proud of him learning how to swim, they got to go to the amusement park after dinner. And he is so excited. 

He’s bouncing in his car seat, turning every way to look out the windows at the big roller coasters and all the pretty lights. He can hear Mama and Papa talking about how they want to get wristbands so they can ride all the rides as much as they want. 

Learning to swim was a great idea. Now he can swim  _ and  _ he gets to ride rides. 

He’s decided holidays are definitely fun. 

“Roland are you excited?” 

He gives his Papa extra nods. “Yes! I wanna go on that big ride there.” He sticks his finger against the car window at the big yellow roller coaster. “I wanna ride that one with Henry, and then maybe we can ride it again and again.” 

Before they left the hotel, Mama checked how tall he was with this yellow thing she called a tape measure. She said they would go somewhere else if he couldn’t ride everything but he can! So now they get to go ride all the rides and Mama said if him and Henry are extra good tonight that maybe they can get a funnel cake as desert. 

When Mama turns off car, he quickly scrambles out of his seat and tries to get out of the car, but Papa scoops him up and he lets out a squeal. 

“Papa no!!” He giggles, but then he shifts and plops his head against his Papa’s shoulder. He wraps his arms around his neck in a tight hug. “Thank you for the best trip ever” he squeezes. 

“You’re so welcome my boy. Are you ready to ride some rides?” 

“Yes! All the rides!” 

* * *

They got to ride 2 big roller coasters and play two games and he’s still having so much fun. 

His Mama and Papa are holding hands and he and Henry are behind them. They both got to play one of the ‘throw the rings at the bottle’ games and he won a stuffed elephant, and Henry won a little game that had bubbles and rings. 

He was so excited that he just couldn’t stop bouncing and looking at all the lights and the fun rides. He kept following his Mama’s legs in front of him, but then he heard a loud  _ bang _ and cheering and he wanted to go there too. He stopped walking and spun quick, watching the man with a big hammer cheering and holding his arms in the air, and made his way over to them. 

He wrapped his hands around the fence and peeked through as the big man picked out his prize and handed it to a little girl that was his side. He giggled as she squeezed the big bear, and then waved back and pointed to his elephant.

“Papa, I want to play that!” 

But no one said anything back. 

He turned and looked behind him, and he couldn’t see Papa or Mama or Henry anywhere. He squeezes his elephant tightly, hoping he sees them.

“M-mama? Papa?” He yells, his voice starting tremble. He was trying really hard not to be scared, but sometimes Mama said it’s okay to be scared and he thinks that this is one of those times. 

Roland backs up against the fence and slides down to plop on his bum, and he wraps his arms around his knees. He holds his elephant to his chest and starts to cry. 

He got lost once in the forest with Papa once, when he was littler than he is now. He got scared then too, but Papa had said if he ever got lost he just needed to sit put, because Papa’s are smart and they’ll always find their boys. 

But they aren’t in the forest now, and there are so many people around him, and he’s really scared. He sees the teardrops fall onto his knees and he starts to cry harder. 

“Mama!” He cries out again. 

A lady that looks a little older than Henry kneels down next to him. She has on one of the silly shirts that the boy who was pushing the go button the roller coaster was wearing, and bright blonde hair like Miss Emma. “Are you okay? Do you know where your Mom and Dad are?” 

He shakes his head and curls up smaller. “I- I can’t find my Mama” he hiccups, and the tears come more and more. “I- I’m lost.” 

She holds her hand out, and she smiles at him like she’s a nice person. “That’s okay, we can find them. My name is Molly, and I work here. We can go to that police officer over there and he can use that radio he’s got to tell the other officers to look for your family, okay?” 

He nods and sniffles, and uses his sleeve to wipe at his nose. “My Papa said don’t go with strangers though” he whimpers. 

She smiles again, and nods. “That’s very true, and so smart of you to remember, but you can trust police officers right?” 

He nods back. “Miss Emma is a police officer and she said that they’re safe, so yeah.”  He’s still so scared, so he puts the elephants head that sits in his lap, like how sometimes he gets to pet Pongo when Archie asks him questions about his other Mama. Pongo always makes him feel better, so maybe his elephant can too. 

“Right” Molly smiles. “So how about I send my friend that works here too to go get the officer, and he can help us.” 

Roland nods quickly again. “I think that’s okay. I’m scared though.” 

Molly waves her hand for someone to go get the officer, and then sits down by him. “Want to know something? When I was little like you I got lost once and I was scared too. But my Mom and Dad were way more scared than I was. I bet you right now they’re trying to find a police officer, just like we are, so they can help find you.” 

“My Papa’s real good at tracking stuff, and when my Mama gets scared she gets real loud, and her face looks like she’s angry but really she said she’s nervous.” 

“Moms and Dads are good like that.” 

The police officer walks over and smiles down at him and Molly. “Hey buddy, why don’t you come with me and we’ll go find your family, okay?” 

He stands up and gives Molly a hug, and tells her  _ thank you _ for helping him. The police officer holds his hand, and while they walk to this building, he asks him questions about his belt. He’s still holding onto his elephant tightly in his arms. He doesn’t want to lose that too. 

They get to the building and walk up to an outside counter. The police officer that he came with lifts him up real high, sits him on the counter, and gives him a lollipop. 

“Thank you!” He says, because Mama told him to always be nice. “Where is my family?” He starts to whimper again, because now it’s been a while and he’s still scared, even though the police found him. 

What if his Papa and Mama didn’t notice? What if they went on the big blue roller coaster without him? He wanted to ride that one with Mama. 

“This officer here said that another officer is bringing your Mom and Dad and brother over. What are their names?” 

He tells the officer all about his family, because sometimes he knows people get confused, until he hears his Papa yell his name, and sees him running. 

His Papa hugs him so hard he  _ oofs _ and then he can’t help but cry. “Papa I’m sorry” he whispers, and then he smells his Mama come up behind him and wrap them in one big hug. 

“No, my boy, were so sorry.”

He snuggles between them and clutches his elephant close, whispering it a “thank you” for helping him feel better.  Mama takes him, presses kisses to his hair and he closes his eyes against her shoulder. 

Papa shakes hands with the police officers and thanks them too. 

Mama asks if he wants to go back to the hotel, but he  _ knows  _ that she can’t mean it. 

“But we didn’t ride the blue coaster or the red one!” 

They laugh, and he isn’t sure why, but he laughs too because everyone else. 

“You’re right Roland. Let’s go ride the blue coaster.” 

 


End file.
